


Just, Come Back Alive

by Ms31x129



Series: Experiment [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, MSR, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Post-Season/Series 11, mulder/scully relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: Mulder has shot CSM, Scully has revealed a very unexpected pregnancy is the danger over?





	Just, Come Back Alive

Mulder and Scully are breathing heavily when their lips part, she snuggles against chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Mulder squeezes her tighter, his cheek nuzzling her head and his breath stirring her hair.

"A, a baby - Scully?"

She in return grips his waist tighter, he can feel her head nodding in the affirmative against his chest. 

She tips her head back, looking into his eyes - full of grief, shock, wonder and love. Oh - how she missed seeing that love in the days they were apart. She raises up to the tips of her toes and draws his head down for a gentle kiss. His arms tighten around her, he draws away slightly looking at her even with her reddened nose and watering eyes, she’s so precious and beautiful to him. 

His eyes widen with a realization. “You were going to tell me earlier. Before I left to find,” he swallows and can’t seem to let the name pass his lips, not now. “Him… I think I saw it in your face you wanted to tell me something, but I didn’t want to pressure you…How long have you known? Did you just find out?”

“Just come back alive… I almost didn’t tell you when Monica called, I knew you would keep searching for him, if not for yourself then for me and I didn’t, I don’t want to lose you to another quest Mulder… even if…” 

Scully can’t complete the words she shivers, and Mulder rubs his hands up and down her back. “C’mon Scully it’s cold,” he keeps one arm around her waist as they make their way back through the warehouses, each are lost in their own thoughts. 

Reality slams into them the moment they walk out of the main warehouse door. They hear the cocking of multiple guns and shouts of, “FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!”

In seconds Mulder and Scully access the tableau; Police cars & Emergency vehicles - lights flashing, Emergency personnel working on 2 bodies on gurneys, dozens of Police shouting at them with guns drawn. “We’re FBI,” Mulder shouts back, “My badge is in my pocket.” Mulder slowly starts to reach into his pocket, feels Scully lean or sway into him, glances down at her and immediately notices she’s pale and shaking moments before her eyes roll back and she collapses. Mulder doesn’t care if he gets shot and reacts, he manages to catch Scully before she hits the ground. 

“I NEED SOME HELP HERE!” he screams, he’s now kneeling trying to support her head as her entire body twitches – convulsing. “We’ve got her sir. Sir, what’s your name? Mulder? Did you say… Okay Mr. Mulder - you need to let her go so we can help.” A sudden lethargy comes over him, Scully is removed from his arms and he’s peppered with questions. “Mr. Mulder what’s her name?” “Scully? Sir? how old is she?” “Mr. Mulder, has she had seizures before? Is she Epileptic? Has she had any recent head trauma?” 

Mulder feels a quick piercing pain that is gone almost immediately he attributes it to the overzealous EMS staff, when one of them accidently directs the bright flashlight in Mulder’s eyes on the way to checking Scully’s pupils. He shakes his head trying to re-orient his vision and thoughts as they examine Scully, he notices she’s no longer convulsing and he sighs in relief.

Mulder assumes he has given at least some of the answers when Scully is placed on a gurney and wheeled toward an awaiting ambulance. “White female, 50’s, no pupillary response to stimuli, allergies unknown, height approx. 5” 1” weight approx. 105lbs.”

Mulder follows closely and climbs into the back of the ambulance, sitting on the bench and grasping her hand. “Why isn’t she waking up? – Scully – Scully please wake up?” Mulder is holding her hand against his cheek one moment and brushing his lips across her fingers another, tears are in his eyes. “Sir … Mr. Mulder?” Mulder finally looks into the empathic eyes of the EMS worker. “Mr. Mulder, we need to know is there any other medical conditions we should be aware about? In case we need to use life saving measures?” 

Mulder’s eyes widen in fear, how could he have forgotten - even for a moment? He manages to choke out, “Pregnant…. We – she’s pregnant.” This information is relayed to dispatch as well. “Mr. Mulder, we need to get her to the hospital. Do you have a car here? You can follow….” Mulder looks ready to kill, “I’m not leaving her! Fuck your regulations!”

“Mulder quit scaring the poor man.” Scully squeezes Mulder’s hand. “Scully! H, h, how are you?” He kisses and mumbles against her hand. 

“Miss Scully? Can you tell me your full name?” Scully turns toward the EMS tech, “Yes of course.” She licks her lips they feel so dry. “Dana, Dana Scully.” After a few more questions and answers including, “Are you experiencing any cramping?” Scully replies in the negative and finally convinces Mulder to follow in his car. He agrees on the condition they stay in contact by cell the entire trip. Just before exiting the Ambulance Mulder turns around, leans down and kisses Scully gently with his hand tenderly resting over their unborn child. “I love you…both.”

Mulder gets in his car and pulls out following the ambulance, his phone is on speaker. “Mulder?.... I love you too.” she softly says. Moments later she winces when a pain lances through her abdomen she prays it’s the only one.

*******  
Location: Unknown

A figure wearing a lab coat is looking into a microscopic, turning with a seemingly precognitive sense when the lab door slides open and another figure enters also wearing a lab coat.

“Did you shield the signal?”

“Of course.”

“According to our contact,” a manicured feminine hand points to one of the screens on the wall, “Agent Scully had a seizure. And even more intriguing,” The same hands tap on a keyboard and points again to a different screen, “So did Agent Mulder, look at his brain activity.”

“That’s impossible.”

“It should be, yet here it is. This could complicate matters and we need to figure out how this happened and how to prevent it from happening again one way or another… Or how to use it to our advantage.”

“How’s the harvesting coming?”

“Almost complete as soon as we get what we need the body will be incinerated… I almost wonder what would happen if we’d put it back.”

Both figures are now staring at a screen showing a shot of Mulder and Scully embracing.

“The hypothesis all those years ago was it would kill him, but this new data and his brain function in reaction to the signal - we have to look back through the feeds - we weren't looking for Mulder's reaction to the signal, a shielded signal, only Dana Scully and our *guest*. Maybe it’s time to branch out and do our own experiment.

“Yes - Let’s.” The both say at the same time.


End file.
